I Love CatMan
by HUNNIEKAIKIM
Summary: Oh Sehun, namja manis yang menemukan seekor kucing dijalan. tapi ternyata! KAIHUN BXB! Romance/hurt/comfort/humor!
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE CATMAN!

Cast : Kim Jongin.| Oh Sehun.| Wu Yifan.|

Genre : Romance, comedy,etc.

Length : chapter

Rate : T+ , M

Disclaimer : -

" Lucunya."

Sehun memungut kucing Persia yang tergeletak tak berdaya ditepi jalan. Ia meringis, ketika menemukan sekujur tubuh hewan penyuka ikan itu dipenuhi luka.

Namja manis itu tersenyum, kucing itu masih hidup walaupun sudah diambang kematian. Ia memeriksa kelamin kucing Hitam itu, dan menemukan fakta kalau kucing yang dipungutnya adalah kucing jantan,

" Aku akan membawa dan merawatmu manis."

Kucing itu mengeong pelan. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan sehun tertegun melihat Kristal hijau kebiruan itu.

Ia kembali berjalan sambil memeluk kucing itu, tanpa menyadari jika kucing lain berwarna Abu-abu memperhatikan mereka—sehun dan kucing pungutnya. Tubuhnya juga dipenuhi luka yang sama, tapi tidak separah kucing hitam yang dibawa namja imut itu.

 _'_ _Awas saja kau!'_

"Aku Pulang! Eomma, aku membawa seekor kucing!" suara sehun menggema di rumah minimalis itu. tapi, orang yang dipanggil tetap tidak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Tak ambil pusing, sehun langsung menuju kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan tas sandang, dan menidurkan kucing itu diatas King bed miliknya, ia kembali turun dan segera melesat menuju dapur.

Kotak P3K adalah hal pertama yang dicari sehun. Ia berniat mengobati kucing malang yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya. Matanya menangkap memo yang terdapat dipintu kulkas.

 _Eomma ada urusan sebentar. Besok mungkin baru pulang, hangatkan saja kimchi yang ada dalam kulkas. Take care yourself, hunnie-ya._

Sehun mendengus pelan. "paling pergi bersenang-senang dengan sang kekasih." Cibirnya.

Prang!

Sehun tersentak mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca dikamarnya. Ia sedikit berlari menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamar dengan papan ' _Oh Sehun_ ' tergantung didepannya.

"Kkamnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun dengan panic meletakkan kotak P3K diatas kasur, lalu menggendong Kkamnie—kucing hitam itu. Luka yang tadi sehun lihat bertambah lebar dan darah kembali merembes dibulu lembut itu.

"Aigoo… siapa yang tega melukaimu,Kkamnie?" sehun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Diletakkannya Kkamnie dipangkuannya, lalu mulai membersihkan luka itu agar tidak infeksi. Dengan perlahan ia membalut luka itu dengan perban. Tangan, kaki, dan bagian perut. Sehun terdiam melihat kalung yang tersemat dileher kkamnie, pertanda bahwa sebelumnya Kkamnie adalah seekor kucing peliharaan.

"K-A-I? ah, Kai?" gumam sehun. Ia kembali menatap lekat kucing yang kembali tertidur dipangkuannya, bahkan mulai menyamankan diri di paha sehun.

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kai."

sehun merebahkan badannya, memindahkan kai di sebelahnya. Kakinya menjangkau selimut, lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan kai.

"selamat tidur, Kai."

Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk melalui kain korden jendela yang bahkan tidak tertutup sejak semalam, kain beludru bewarna coklat keemasan itu berkibar ditiup angin. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, bingung kenapa ruang pasokan oksigennya seperti menjadi sempit. Apakah ia tidur di kolong kasur lagi seperti kemarin? Juga, kepalanya seperti bersandar pada sesuatu. Guling kah? Tapi ia tak ingat pernah menggunakan guling tadi malam.

Dengan malas ia membuka matanya, dan sedetik kemudian sehun berteriak tertahan. Ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju sudut kamar.

Seorang Namja sedang terlelap diatas kasur, dalam keadaan NAKED! Wajah sehun memerah ketika melihat ' _something_ ' diantara paha namja itu. apalagi perut kotak-kotak milik namja itu membuatnya gagal menjadi seorang namja.

"YA! KAU! Bangun! Bangun! YA!"

Namja itu menggeliat mendengar suara cempreng sehun. Sementara pelaku yang berteriak menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Nggh… Hmm? Oh, Sehunnie."

Mata sehun berkilat marah mendengar panggilan namja cabul—menurutnya—, ia melempar tas kearah namja itu yang langsung menghindar dan melotot horror.

"Siapa kau,hah? Kau mau memperkosaku? Astaga, seharusnya aku menutup jendela tadi malam."

Namja itu tersenyum lebar. "kau yang membawaku kesini, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengernyit, lalu kembali mengomel. "apa katamu ? aku yang membawamu kesini?"

Namja itu mengangguk dengan polosnya. Sehun menggeram marah.

"AKU MEMBAWA KAI, BUKAN NAMJA CABUL SEPERTI MU!"

" Ya aku tau! Karena akulah Kai."

"bodoh! Kau pikir aku percaya? Kai itu kucing, bukan _Byuntae_ seperti mu!"

( _Byuntae = Mesum)_

Namja itu berdiri, menunjuk perban luka yang membalut tubuhnya, serta kalung yang melingkar pas dileher itu. ia bahkan lupa bahwa bagian bawahnya belum tertutup.

"kau lihat?"

Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya, lebih tepatnya, tidak mau percaya.

"K-kau Hybrid?"

"tidak."

"lalu siapa?"

Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku Kai!"

 _'_ _Ya Tuhan!'_

TBC!

Hehe, tau lah darimana asal muasal cerita ini? Waktu pertama kali denger judul film Sehun, aku langsung kepikiran buat cerita seperti ini. Jangan-jangan nanti film sehun juga kaya begini? Aduh, jangan sampai deh ya!

Ini adalah request dari salah satu reader aku J semoga suka. Please, jangan bash aku karena ceritanya gaje, trus deskripsi nya dikit amat ya? Aku lagi kena WB J -.-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I LOVE CATMAN!

Cast : Kim Jongin.| Oh Sehun.| Wu Yifan.|

Genre : Romance, comedy,etc.

Length : chapter

Rate : T+ , M

Disclaimer : -

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia sudah membongkar lemarinya, bahkan kardus yang berisi baju ayahnya yang sudah tiada. TAPI KENAPA TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG PAS DITUBUH KAI?

"Arggh! Kau! " sehun berguling dari sisi kasur ke sisi lainnnya. Bahkah menendang-nendang selimut yang masih belum dilipat. Kenapa kemarin ia harus memungut kai? Seharusnya ia membiarkan kai saja. Salahkan perasaan sehun yang terlalu mudah tersentuh alias sensitive.

"Sehunnie kenapa?"

Sehun bangkit dan melempar kai dengan bantal. "berhenti memanggilku Sehunnie. Itu menggelikan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, sehun berjalan dan mengambil salah satu pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. "pakai saja ini dulu. Setidaknya organ vitalmu tertutupi." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia melempar baju kaus berwarna khaki dan celana jeans selutut miliknya.

Kai mengangguk dengan polos. Ia bangkit dan mulai memasang pakaian yang diberikan sehun. Semantara namja manis yang sedang menutup wajahnya malu itu berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi sambil membawa setelan jas universitas miliknya.

 _A few minutes later…_

Sehun sudah siap dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, celana kain senada dengan jasnya dan dasi berwarna hitam. Tampan ,imut, manis. Sehun tertawa bangga melihat pantulah dirinya di cermin.

Setelah itu terdiam. Jas hitam, mengiingatkannya kepada seseorang. Sehun menatap kosong kedepan, mengundang tatapan heran kai yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikannya.

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, aku ingin kita berpisah."_

 _"_ _Waeyo? A-apa aku kurang baik untukmu,hyung?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku sudah bisa mencintaimu dengan benar sehun-ah. Selama ini aku tidak tau kalau ternyata akulah penyebab semua masalah yang menimpamu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menahan beban dan kekecawaan sendirian. Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya padamu, dan aku harus menanggung resikonya. "_

 _Sehun melirik jari manis orang didepannya. Cincin itu tidak ada. Cincin pemberiannya ketika hari jadi mereka ke 1 tahun. 'dia' benar-benar ingin berakhir dengan sehun._

 _"_ _Aku ingin mencintaimu tanpa menyakitimu. Tapi, aku yang sekarang belum bisa melakukannya. Melihatmu seperti sekarang, sangat sulit bagiku."_

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk sehun tanpa disadarinya. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat semua kenangan buruk itu. semua perkataan'nya', meninggalkan bekas luka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh. Isak sehun semakin keras. Ia bahkan sudah terduduk. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis, hanya saja, semua ini terasa menyakitkan.

Kai tertegun. Ia menghampiri sehun—walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena celananya terlalu sempit—dan langsung memeluknya dari samping. Ternyata, seseorang yang terlihat kuat diluar seperti sehun, juga bisa menangis seperti ini. Kai membisikkan kata-kata penenang, sampai tangisan sehun berhenti sepenuhnya dan namja manis itu mulai berdiri diikuti kai.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang! Kai, jaga rumah ok?" sehun berucap dengan suara sengau akibat menangis.

Kai tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusak rambut sehun dan kembali memeluknya.

"ketika pulang, aku akan menyambut sehunnie dengan senyum manis!" bisiknya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan dan ketika sampai didepan pintu, ia meraih knop dan memandang kai dibelakanngnya.

"KAI, AKU PERGI!" sehun melambaikan tangannya, kemudian keluar pagar dan memberhentikan taksi.

"HATI-HATI SEHUNNIE!"

Kai terus memandang taksi yang membawa sehun sampai taksi biru itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tertawa pelan dan kembali masuk kemudian menutup pagar rumah sehun.

Tatapannya berubah dingin. Rahangnya mengeras dan kemudian ia menoleh kearah samping. Dimana terdapat banyak pohon sehingga terlihat asri.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Lu."

TBC.

sorry pendek banget ya? aku kan kena WB, jadi aku begadang buat ngelanjutin ini...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I LOVE CATMAN!

Cast : Kim Jongin.| Oh Sehun.| Wu Yifan.|

Genre : Romance, comedy,etc.

Length : chapter

Rate : T+ , M

Disclaimer : -

 _P.S : Rambut Luhan bayangkan saat di History Era. BerpaKaian dokter. Dengan tindik ditelinga kanan._

"Kau sudah boleh keluar,Lu."

Sosok yang sedari tadi berlindung dengan bayangan pohon rindang, keluar bersama dengan puLuhan ekor kucing.

" Profesor menyuruhmu untuk pulang sekarang juga." Suara Luhan terdengar dingin dan kejam. Ia memegang sebuah kalung dengan liontin batu Kristal yang sangat cantik berwarna putih keemasan. Kai sedikit takut, tentu saja. Kalung itu berhubungan langsung dengan sel otak dan kalung yang dipaKainya.

"Kai 1201 , bagaimana rasanya jalan-jalan singkat ini?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Seringai sinis terlihat jelas di bibir tipisnya. Kai menggeram rendah. Tiba-tiba saja semua kucing itu serentak menyerangnya, dan Kai mengeluarkan kuku tajamnya. Ia mulai meluKai semua kucing itu. sudah banyak kucing yang terluka karena namja tan itu.

"KAI! HENTIKAN!" suara Sehun terdengar. Kai menoleh dan tersentak ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"hentikan! Kau menyakiti mereka. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Kucing-kucing itu kesakitan, badan mereka bergerak sendiri."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Mendengar bahasa kucing? Menarik. Luhan mengeluarkan kukunya tanpa suara. Sepertinya Profesor akan senang jika ia membawa namja—ia tak yakin Sehun namja atau yeoja—yang bisa mengerti bahasa hewan.

"Se-Sehun, kenapa kau disini?" Kai sudah mati-matian memberi kode agar namja manis itu menjauh. Menurutnya, Luhan tertarik pada Sehun dan itu berbahaya!

Sehun sadar akan itu, tetapi tetap berjalan menuju Kai. Alasan kenapa ia kembali? Itu karena ia salah melihat jadwal T-T… ternyata para senior yang datang hari ini hanyalah yang ikut serta dalam proses ospek mahasiswa baru T_T tolong jangan tertawakan Sehun!

Kai mendecih pelan. Dengan tidak berperi ke-Sehunan ia mengangkut namja manis itu dipundaknya dan melompati pagar rumah Sehun yang rendah, tentu saja diikuti oleh kucing-kucing yang dikendalikan oleh Luhan itu.

"kenapa kau menggendongku,Kai?" Sehun bertanya walaupun sedikit ngeri karena kepalanya berada di belakang punggung Kai dan seperti akan jatuh kapan saja. Perutnya ngilu karena setiap Kai berlari, maka perut datar itu akan menekan bahu keras Kai.

' _Aku mau muntah'_ Sehun menutup mulutnya. Kai masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, juga mengabaikan bahwa Sehun sudah memukul punggungnya keras.

Akhirnya Sehun diturunkan di tanah berumput lembut. Taman bermain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kai dengan cepat menghadang Luhan yang sepertinya ingin melukai Sehun.

"Kai 1201, menyingkir. "

Sehun mengernyit bingung melihat Luhan. Siapa dia? Sehun akui dia tampan, dan sedikit mirip dengannya. Surai coklat keemasan yang tampak lembut, matanya mengingatkan sehun pada salah satu tokoh anime yang sering ditontonnya di laptop. Walaupun sedikit—ehem—pendek darinya dan Kai, tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu cukup kuat.

Tunggu—

Orang itu tampan, itu berarti Sehun juga tampan! Bukan manis seperti yang sering ditertawakan temannya. Sehun mengelus dagu runcingnya, terkekeh karena bayangannya.

Kekehan itu bertahan selama 5 detik, dan Sehun langsung berteriak ngeri ketika orang yang bersama Kai tadi melemparkan seekor kucing padanya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kucing itu langsung menyerbunya dan hampir mencakar mukanya jika saja reflek nya lamban.

Ia tidak menyadari seekor kucing yang badannya lumayan besar untuk ukuran kucing biasa, sedang mengintai dibelakangnya. Luhan menyeringai, ia mengangkat liontin miliknya dan kucing itu berlari menuju Sehun, Kai berteriak menyuruh Sehun lari. Niatnya sih, ingin berlari menolong Sehun. Tapi sayang Luhan membuka tutup suatu botol yang Kai yakini uap untuk mengendalikan mahluk sepertinya.

Crash!

Sehun terpaku. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seekor kucing sudah melukainya dengan kuku yang tajam. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, punggungnya terasa perih. Saking tajamnya kuku kucing itu, jas hitam dan kemeja putih terkoyak dibagian belakang. Punggung yang mulus itu ternodai dengan luka memanjang dari bahu kanan atas sampai pinggang kiri bawahnya. Darah merembes dari punggung sehun, keluar dari 3 garis melintang itu.

"Brengsek kau,Lu! " itu Kai yang sekarang sedang mencoba melawan pengaruh uap itu. kepalanya terasa pusing dan sepertinya ia tak bisa bertahan lama.

"Heh! Kau tidak bisa melawanku. Kau berada di bawah kendaliku,Kai."

Kai berdiri walupun sedikit oleng, kukunya ia keluarkan kembali. Sehun mencoba melihat dengan pandangan kabur, dan membelalak ketika melihat kai menusuk pahanya sendiri.

"KAI!" sehun menghampiri kai, mencoba mengabaikan perih di punggungnya.

Luhan tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar bengis dan kejam. "mencoba sadar dengan menyakiti diri sendiri? Lucu sekali!" ia mengeluarkan sebilah _Katana_ **(1)** dan mengarahkan ujung tajam itu kearah leher kai.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? _'Siapa saja, kumohon! Tolong Kai!_ '

Drrt...

Drrt…

Luhan berdecak lidah kesal. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan mata tetap menatap pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Luhan, kembali sekarang juga!"_

Luhan melirik kai, sebelum menurunkan _Katana_ nya dari leher Kai. Kemudian, melirik sehun yang tampak sangat menggemaskan saat ketakutan.

"Tapi, aku sudah menemukan Kai, Ketua."

 _"_ _kita biarkan saja dia dulu. Disaat yang tepat barulah kau akan menjemputnya."_

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kututup."

 _"_ _hmm."_

Luhan menyeringai. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, berdiri diatas satu lutut sementara kaki kanannya ditekuk kebelakang. Ia mengangkat dagu sehun dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir sehun.

Sehun terpaku, begitupun kai. "Sampai jumpa Kai, Dan kau manis—," luhan tersenyum miring, dan mencubit pipi sehun gemas, "—aku suka bibirmu."

Sepeninggal luhan, kai mencengkram bahu sehun keras. Namja cantik itu sedikit merintih akibat ulahnya. Dan saat itu juga kai rubuh dipelukan sehun.

"Kai, bertahanlah."

Sehun memindahkan kai untuk digendongnya dipunggung. Tapi belum sempat ia berjalan, kai menjilat sedikit telinga yang memerah itu.

"Sehun wangi. Bau madu dan buah-buahan menyatu. Aku suka." Ucap kai di leher sehun. Ia menghentikan sehun dan membuka jas serta kemeja yang sudah terkoyak dibagian belakangnya.

"K-Kai? Apa yang unggh~"

Tubuh sehun bergetar ketika menerima sentuhan dari lidah kai. Kai sedang menjilat lukanya, membalur luka melintang itu dengan salivanya yang hangat. Sehun mengerang, perih dan geli bercampur menjadi satu.

 _'_ _Ah, lukaku tidak sakit lagi.'_ Batinnya bingung. Matanya menatap kai sayu, namja tan itu membaringkan badannya diatas rumput. Tidak peduli bahwa luka sehun bisa saja infeksi nanti.

"Kau jangan khawatir, lukamu sudah kering." Ucap kai sambil menjilati leher sehun. Ciumannya merambat dari leher, pipi, dan berakhir di bibir. Tangan sehun yang mencengkram jas dan kemejanya semakin erat. Matanya tertutup dengan wajah yang memerah dan desahan lirih dari bibirnya.

Tak.

Kai terjatuh dari atas badan sehun kesamping tubuh topless namja manis itu. kepalanya terkena lemparan batu yang lumayan besar. Sehun tersenyum lega, tapi juga bingung siapa yang melempar kai dengan batu.

Plup.

Kai berubah menjadi kucing kembali. Sehun dengan pelan berdiri dan mengambil bajunya yang tadi dipakai kai. Badan kai mengecil, jadi otomatis bajunya juga lepas dari tubuh itu.

"Sekarang waktunya pulang."

Sementara diatas pohon, seorang namja tampan dengan iris berwarna merah menyala memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan menjauh dari taman. Ia terkekeh, yap! Ia yang baru saja melempar kai dengan batu. Readers jangan marah ya…

 _At Sehun's Home…_

Kai—dalam bentuk kucing—sedang menunduk karena sehun dari tadi tak berhenti memarahinya. Sambil membersihkan kamar, mulut namja manis itu terus saja berceloteh , tak berhenti.

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh kau mesum!"

Kai kembali menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—tipuan tentu saja—.

"dan karena kau sedang dikejar, kau boleh tinggal dirumahku sementara." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

Kai tersenyum lebar. ia berubah menjadi manusia dan menghimpit sehun dilantai. Tangannya mengangkat baju kaus yang dipakai sehun dan menyenggol nipple mungil itu.

"KAI!"

"Apa? Kalau kau baik padaku berarti kau mau membantuku untuk membangun kerajaan kucing!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYETUJUI UNTUK MELAHIRKAN ANAKMU,MOTHERFUCKER!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU SEHUN!"

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

TBC~

Hello, Dear. Long time no see~ oke, ini akan dilanjut kalau ada mood buat ngetik dan skripsi kelar –"  
doain aku skripsi aku lancer, trus ILC (bukan Indonesia lawak club,ya) bakal dilanjutin secepatnya. Khusus buat AoD, kayanya aku belum bisa melanjutkan aku lagi gak mood. Tapi tenang aja, aku bakalan lanjutin kok. Tapi mungkin dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel, Adios!

 **Review's replied :**

 **Fyodult : hohoho…/ikutan ketawa. Ya iyalah, emang sehun gendernya masih abu-abu? -,- /plakk. Masa lalu sehun itu… masa lalu, biarlah masa lalu~ /nyanyi bareng sehun. Wah, siapa ya? Baca kelanjutannya ya… makasih atas jejaknya. Mmuach 3**

 **Yessi94essy : menyamar? Emangnya kai agen CIA? 'lu' itu siapa? Aduh, bocorin nggak ya? Bocorin gak ya? Tuh^ diatas udah kejawab siapa Lu! Makasih atas jejaknya… baca ILC terus ya, Mmuach 3**

 **Icha : ini udah lanjut… makasih atas jejaknya~ Mmuach 3**

 **Kim sohyun : siapa luhan? Luhan suami aku! /plakk hehehe, itu ^ diatas dah kejawab. Makasih atas jejaknya~ Mmuach 3 jangan lupa membaca kelanjutannya~**

 **Ollasuke : kai manis kok, mungkin diluarnya kaya kopi jadi agak pait /plakk/dirajam sehun pantengin ILC terus ya~ makasih atas jejaknya~ Mmuach 3**

 **Sayakanoicinoe : maaf kalo namanya ada yang salah ya sayaka-chan o walaupun review nya Cuma "type your review" tapi aku gak marah kok. Mungkin aja ada kesalahan, yang penting kam baca dan meninggalkan jejak! Baca kelanjutannya ya~**

Oke! Selesai~ maafkan aku yang sangat aneh ini! Salahkan dosen yang selalu memberi tugas bertumpuk! Dan, maaf atas typo, atau mungkin ada beberapa kata yang hilang. Aku udah berusaha memperbaiki nya~ dan sampai jumpa~

 **Azura-Chan**


End file.
